marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeremy Briggs (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Industrialist | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christos N. Gage; Sean Chen | First = Avengers Academy #14.1 | Death = Avengers Academy #37 | HistoryText = A young superhuman who was captured and imprisoned by Norman Osborn during his time as leader of the Initiative, Jeremy Briggs spent weeks being tortured in an effort by Osborn to improve his powers. Eventually freed when Osborn was deposed, Briggs decided to turn his powers of molecular alteration to financial gain, starting his own chemical company and becoming a billionaire by banking on a process he invented for breaking down oil spills without damaging the surrounding ecosystem. Tracking his fellow former captives, Briggs became interested in those who became members of the Avengers Academy, eventually meeting with them. After showing them several other former captives who were leading happy lives as civilians (and one, Steve, who'd been killed trying to become a super-hero), Briggs attempted to convince the Academy students to join his company. When Finesse confronted him with the observations that he'd been lying, and that he may have had a hand in Steve's death, Briggs quickly incapacitated the students and had his guards remove them from his office. After recruiting several former Initiative members along with Veil and former Avengers Academy teacher Jocasta, Briggs journeyed to the new Academy headquarters, the former Avengers Compound and attempted to recruit the Academy students to his group. Following impassioned speeches by several individuals on both sides, most of the students opted to stay with the Academy, though Rocket Racer and Machine Teen saw fit to leave with him for their own reasons. Striking a deal with Hazmat, Briggs acquired some of Mettle's damaged skin, promising to fix Mettle's condition, but making his own plans for the samples. He eventually developed a plan to depower the superhuman population worldwide using an aerosol nanite solution known as "Clean Slate" while having powers returned under his specific whim, but is attacked in retaliation by the members of the Avengers Academy for manipulating them and trying to kill them for foiling his plans. Eventually he is killed by bleeding to death by Finesse using the claws of the unconscious X-23 when his plans are foiled. | Powers = Matter Manipulation: Able to alter materials on a molecular level, notably turning gases into liquids and altering body chemistry. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Sociopath: According to Hank Pym, his file on Jeremy based on his experiences with the Academy Students classifies him as a manipulative sociopath which makes him viewed to be highly untrustworthy by others. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Millionaires Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Businesspeople Category:Chemists Category:Scientists Category:Sociopaths